Bomberman (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Bomberman is the main protagonist of the eponymous Hudson Soft/Konami series. He is the most well-known of the Bomberman people, sharing with them the ability to generate bombs in his hands, and is usually out to save the planet, galaxy or even universe from evil. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 2-C ''' '''Name: '''Bomberman, White Bomberman, (White) Bomber, Cheerful White, Shiro Bom '''Origin: '''Bomberman '''Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: '''Bomberman '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Expert, Volatile Constructs (can create bombs out of nothing), Forcefield Manipulation, Fragokinesis, Size Alteration (of bombs strictly), Oxygen Independence and Immunity to Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation. Elemental Manipulation, Black Hole Creation and Time Manipulation w/ Bombs Attack Potency: Universe level+ (overpowered Sirius and Regulus, the former of which absorbed the Omni-Cube and the latter of which smashed the cube so hard the galaxies and entire dimension inside exploded. Also murdered the Angel of Light and Shadow who created his universe. No, Bomberman didn't just defeat said god, but he KILLED them, ended their lives. This event also led to the explosion, destruction and rebirth of the universe which Bomberman survived in his FACE) Speed: FTL+ (reached the escape velocity of a black hole) Lifting Strength: Class M to Class T (effortlessly lifted a volcano-sized bomb in the anime's intro) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (tanked the destruction and rebirth of his universe. Took hits from Sirius, Regulus and The Angel of Light and Shadow) Stamina: Massively Superhuman '''(keeps trucking on and on and on for entire days without even tiring in the slightest) '''Range: Planetary. Universal+ by murder of the Angel of Light and Shadow. Standard Equipment: '''Bombs, various powerups '''Intelligence: Gifted (Strategically outwits monsters, giant robots and other bombermen. Beat numerous other experienced and clever bombermen, like Black, and imprisoned them. Routinely beats aliens, wizards and even gods.) Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Normal Bomb:' The garden variety explosive. Does exactly what you'd expect. When held, they can be "pumped" to grow in size, increasing their strength and explosion radius (but leaving Bomberman vulnerable while he pumps them). *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:' An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' It's a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts I guess. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. 'Other Feat Compilation' *'Planet level' Attack Potency, Range and Durability: Destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3, this is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero. Also tanked a planet sized explosion at the end of Bomberman Hero. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2